


Until The Day I Die

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Until The Day I Die

“You have more questions than anyone I have ever met… and I am a journalist… that went to journalism school… where they teach you how to ask more questions.” Kara groans after the latest onslaught of inquisition.

“Well, when your girlfriend up and tells you out of nowhere she’s from another planet, and she’s secretly a superhero, you tend to have a couple of questions about it,” Cat said in a sardonic tone. “At least that’s what I assume since I can’t really come up with anyone I could consult about the matter.”

“Can’t you at least _try_ to understand?” Kara begged. “Do you not see why it would be hard to tell _you_ out of all people?”

“Well, could you not have told me in a slightly more considerate manner?” Cat asked with a gesture to the gift-wrapped super-suit bearing Cat’s name.

“Is there no romance in you?” Kara asked. “I made the decision to tell you my identity because you should know the family you would be joining if you decided to say yes to my proposal.”

“You were going to propose to me?” Cat asked, looking more shocking by that information than her girlfriend wasn’t a human. “Tonight?”

“Well, yes, but you had your freak out and then you started to interrogate me and now here we are,” Kara explained.

“Did you have a ring?” Cat asked, still seeming quite stunned.

“Yes,” Kara answered without moving or breathing.

“May I see it?” Cat asked. It was an order, not a request.

“I expect you would have seen it eventually anyway, so why not?” Kara ground out, exasperated.

She handed Cat the small blue box; royal blue instead of Tiffany blue, with no obvious signs of a brand or designer.

Kara honestly didn’t know what to expect. She knew Cat didn't often appreciate Cat's sense of taste and that this wasn’t exactly traditional… but then again they weren’t exactly the most traditional couple.

“I wasn’t sure of what you would like… so I left room for changes.” Kara said sheepishly and a shit-eating grin. In the box was an incredibly large uncut diamond; bigger than any Cat had ever seen, and a golden band in Cat’s size bearing Kara’s visible fingerprint in it. “I made the diamond myself. The old-fashioned way, and the band too. I knew nothing I bought could ever do you justice, so I thought maybe if you designed it on your own, or brought it to your best guy… maybe would come closer.”

Cat was at a loss for words. She turned the stone around in her hand; staring at it with gloss eyes.

“You are everything I could ever need and more. I love you and I am not saying I won’t marry you, I am saying we will discuss the whole ‘you lied to me for three years about a fundamental aspect of yourself’ thing and the ‘I have two sons and several years and a power imbalance over you’ thing _and then_ I will accept your proposal.” Cat said with a sense of finality; closing the box and setting it on the mantle in plain view.

“So we’re engaged to be engaged?” Kara asked.

“That’s not how I would have phrased it, but it sounds close enough,” Cat said with a chuckle, allowing Kara to pull the smaller woman into her lap.

“It sounds perfect to me. All I know is... I love you, and I will continue to love you until the day that I die… and that’s enough for me.” Kara said aloud in a deep tone with eyes betraying every feeling her inhuman body could hold.


End file.
